Today, there is no known exercising apparatus which may be used by a person to effectively and to completely exercise his or her spine via applying forces via his or her head while his or her body is actively supported on an angularly adjustable table, to which is directly or indirectly attached an adjacent resistive force mechanism to provide a substantially uniform opposing force throughout a range of motion. In respect to prior exercising apparatus provided to assist a person in exercising muscles, which exercises in turn helped in exercising one's spine, Willis G. Schockey in his U.S. Pat. No. 1,539,214, in 1925 illustrated and described a central raised horizontal support to firmly receive a person's central body portions, and spring supported extensions, pivotally secured to the central raised horizontal support, to flexibly receive a person's head, neck, shoulders, arms and legs. A person used Mr. Schockey's exercising apparatus by bending his or her arms and moving them in circular movements while his or her head rested on a spring supported extension, which was then caused to spring up and down. During this exercise a person exercised the muscles of his or her neck, shoulders, arms, chest and back. Also the person could alternately or simultaneously exercise by moving his or her feet and legs up and down on the other spring supported extension, which was then caused to spring up and down, and thereby this person also exercised the muscles of his or her legs.
Although there are many other exercising apparatus, none of those developed previously are known to be more effective than Mr. Schockey's exercising apparatus in undertaking exercises which help in improving the conditions of one's muscles and thereby improving the condition of one's spine. There remained a need for apparatus which could be used by a person to more thoroughly exercise his or her spine, via many body positions and body motions, centering on forces being applied via one's head to a resistive force, preferably with one's body being in many positions, which nullify or modify the effects of gravity on one's spine, thereby giving one's spine the opportunity to be effectively self adjusted as the smaller muscles involved in one's back movements are more effectively exercised.